


Me, Myself, and Us

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clone Sex, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A sequel to Chapter 70 of my Soulmate Story Collection in which Tobirama learns that his soulmate is, in fact, his own clone.





	Me, Myself, and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I'm tired of looking at it.

As a man of science and questionable morals, Tobirama was rather well known for hypotheses which pushed the boundaries, experiments better left unexplained, and inquiries that no one else had any intention of exploring. It had long ago stopped bothering him to wonder whether anyone else would approve of his imaginings. The only person whose opinion mattered to him was his own – and since it had turned out that his soulmate was a clone of himself, that point still held rather nicely.

Standing in his kitchen and replacing the last of the dishes he had just cleaned, his mind wandered to the man sitting in the next room. There had been many things said about him since the discovery of his soulmate; people called him all sorts of things like arrogant, self-centered, or conceited. Quite a few had speculated over how large his ego must be to love himself above all others. Tobirama thought they were all stupid.

It wasn’t only about love, after all. A soulmate was more than just a romantic match. A soulmate was the person best suited to be a companion for life and who better to keep up with him than himself? He would be the first to admit that he was a difficult and complicated man, prone to mercurial moods and shifting thoughts that others had never quite been able to keep up with properly. Having another solid copy of himself around had been a dream come true over the past few months. When he wanted to be left alone the other took no offense. When he needed help with an experiment the other was equally enthused to join in. Their thought processes were so similar – for obvious reasons – that often they needed no words to communicate and Tobirama found that he thrived on that intimacy which he would be unlikely to find anywhere else.

Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, he set it aside and let his feet take him towards the living room. Knowing that their thoughts were so close on every subject, he knew he had no rejection or judgment to fear upon bringing up what was on his mind today, despite the fact that most other people would likely look at him askance for even considering the idea.

Of course, what those people wouldn’t know was that this would hardly be the first time. He had _invented_ the shadow clone jutsu, after all, so it was no one else’s business to tell him what might be an improper use for something he’d created himself.

After extensive experimentation he and his double had concluded that the other had been somehow made permanent, either by time travel or by the mark that bound the two halves of their soul together. Since it would be too confusing to call them both by the same name, his clone had demurred to allowing himself to bear the shortened name Tobi instead to keep things a bit clearer for others. Hashirama had nearly sobbed with joy at being given the chance to pull that old childhood nickname out of the closet, although he constantly confused the two of them and called both of them by both names interchangeably. Generally they forgave him for that. They _were_ very nearly the same person.

Tobirama found his soulmate curled up on the loveseat with his feet tucked under himself, completely engrossed in one of the scrolls they had recently obtained from the east end of Rain territory. He took a moment to observe, trying to decide what it was he would prefer right at that moment.

When he did step closer and settle himself next to Tobi, a quiet murmur of the other’s name was all it took for him to set the book aside and look at him with a knowing light in his eye.

“I have all of your memories from before my creation,” Tobi noted. “You’ve done this before.”

“Complaints?”

“None.”

“Requests?”

“As a clone I have a deference to you built in to my very being. I see nothing wrong with allowing this time to be whatever you want it to be. Perhaps next time we can compromise a bit more.”

“More than acceptable,” Tobirama agreed with a nod.

Then he slid his fingers across Tobi’s jaw and pulled him in to a soft kiss. He’d spent more time than others might think wondering about his fascination with these activities, whether it was that he was truly attracted to himself or if it was simply the safety and comfort of knowing that no one would ever be able to satisfy him better than a copy of himself. In the end he always concluded that it didn’t matter one way or the other. What mattered was that he enjoyed himself and felt no need or desire for anyone else.

Tobi remained passive, allowing his original to lead the kiss and sighing contentedly when he felt a tongue touch against his lips. For a while they simply sat on the couch like that, trading languid kisses and absent caresses, just enjoying the sensations and feeling no hurry to move on. After a few minutes Tobirama allowed his touches to wander under the soft, worn shirt that Tobi was wearing. It was years old, a discarded training shirt they only used for lounging around the house now, but there was something about knowing that his partner was wearing _his_ clothing that he liked. The thought sent a thrill of possessiveness through him. Tobi was _his_ clone, _his_ soulmate, _his_ other half. No one else in the world had even the slightest claim on the other man and Tobirama rumbled a faint approval for that realization, fingers exploring higher.

His partner arched in to the touch, twitching as he dragged his fingernail over a hardening nipple before capturing it between two fingers and gently twisting. Nipple play was one of their favorite things, one of their simplest kinks, and he took great pleasure in exploiting that knowledge now as he slowly pinched his fingers harder and harder until Tobi was panting in to his mouth, whining softly.

When he let go Tobi mewled in disappointment, making him smirk. Slowly dragging his hand back down, he pulled it free from the other’s shirt only to undo the garment and open it, baring the pale chest underneath for him to bend down and take an already abused nipple between his teeth, biting down as hard as he dared. He felt his own cock twitch with desire when Tobi jerked beneath him and gave a sharp cry. Suddenly the vague ideas he’d been tossing around in his head changed; he knew exactly what he wanted.

Being both a genius and an advocator of always being prepared, Tobirama had of course made sure to have what they would need on him. He’d been thinking about this for most of the day, after all. A quick dip of his now free hand in to one pocket revealed a packet of lube that he set aside for now in favor of sitting up and reaching to free himself of his clothing. Tobi didn’t bother to protest at the sudden lack of stimulation, only followed suit as quickly as he could. They were both naked in under a minute and Tobirama swung his leg over to place himself in his partner’s lap.

“You want to please me?” he murmured in Tobi’s ear. His copy moaned in agreement, rolling his hips up for some much desired friction. “I want you to open me up and do for me what I was just doing for you.”

Already too far gone to answer, Tobi pushed him back until the clone could access his chest then latched on to one of his nipples with sharp teeth. Tobirama groaned freely, pressing forward in to the attention as he heard a wayward hand groping for the lube he had just set out. A few moments later he felt fingers tracing around his hole, teasing him with light touches, and he responded by arching his back in an attempt to push in to both sensations at once.

The first finger slid in with little resistance. His fingers had always been long and thin, perfect for reaching the sweet places deep inside himself. And of course Tobi knew his body as well as he did, even if this was the first time they had done something like this, making it easy for him to crook his fingers and find the prostate immediately. Biting down hard at the same time and using his free hand to hold his original still, Tobi smirked as Tobirama cried out loudly, body trembling. Nothing pleased either of them more than doing something right – except perhaps pleasing each other; that was quickly becoming a new favorite.

Despite his impatience to get on with it, to be filled and ride the man below him, Tobirama felt no need to request that the other hurry up. Stretching had always felt almost as good as the actual fucking to him. He liked the exploratory tone of it and the feeling of patient discovery. That, and he could admit that he enjoyed being teased just a little. Not too much, of course, he didn’t truly have the patience for it, but drawing out the time it took to open him up was just enough teasing to excite him with that edge of anticipation.

Only when he was four fingers deep and both of the nipples before him were red and shining from his abuse did Tobi stop, pressing firmly against his original’s prostate one last time before withdrawing them. Tobirama moved without needing to be told, panting and eager as he lined himself up over the hard cock underneath him.

He slid down on to it slowly, inch by inch, teasing himself at the same time as he teased his partner just because he knew they would both enjoy it. By the time he was fully seated there didn’t seem to be enough oxygen in the room for either of them. His skin was on fire and his fingers were clenched tightly around pale shoulders, barely able to hold himself together in the face of the incredible sensations his body was feeling. Tobirama wasn’t ashamed to admit that he adored the feeling of being full, stuffed with another man’s cock, and knowing that this was Tobi’s cock only made his hole flutter with excitement. Who else would know all his secret places so well?

“Feels good?” Tobi breathed in his ear. Tobirama nodded.

“You know it does,” he panted back as wryly as he could. His soulmate chuckled, rocking his hips ever so slightly and causing them both to shudder with pleasure.

“Ride me Tobirama,” the permanent clone growled. “We both know you want to fuck yourself on me until you come. Let me watch.”

As it always did, his gut clenched at being ordered to do something so filthy. If there was one place he didn’t mind taking orders it was in the bedroom and, as he had each of the times he had indulged in using his shadows clones for this, he marveled at how swiftly his copy was able to hit every single one of his buttons.

Rather than deny either of them, he let his head fall back with a groan as he lifted himself up slowly and rolled his hips back down, feeling every inch that dragged against his inner walls and concentrating on the way he could feel his body stretching to accommodate the intrusion. If he angled himself just right he knew he would find that one spot that would set off a supernova inside him but he didn’t want to rush things. It had been ages since he last found the time to relieve himself and he wanted to savor this as much as possible.

Strong hands took hold of his hips, guiding his movements, and Tobirama followed along easily while keeping his own pace. With his eyes closed in rapture he never saw the tongue coming until it had pressed against his chest to lap at one reddened nipple. His body jerked and he couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped him, nor the mewl that slipped out when the opposite nipple was gently kissed only a moment later. After so much attention to those two small points they were sensitive and just a little bit sore so even that small amount of contact sent a jolt of intense pleasure skittering along his skin.

He was disappointed when the sensations stopped but not for long, only until he felt lips trailing kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, teeth nipping at his skin in random patterns. For every time he felt his copy bite at his neck he ground his hips down in return and the moment Tobi finally found his way to his lips and captured them in a fiery kiss Tobirama changed the angles of his movements at long last to strike against his prostate. The garbled cry he let out was swallowed eagerly by the other man.

Fingers released his hips in favor of trailing up his sides and tracing the shapes of his hard-won muscles. Nails dug in to scratch lightly, setting off sparks underneath his sensitized skin. All of his nerve endings felt raw with pleasure, ready to respond to the slightest touches, and he was having quite a bit of trouble remembering what his lungs were supposed to be for.

“Now,” he whimpered. Tobi didn’t have to ask what he meant.

Mere seconds later he felt a hand wrapping around his neglected erection and stroking him just the way he liked, already slick with lube to ease the way, thumb swiping across his tip each time that hand drew upwards. Tossing his head back, he rode his partner fervently with rolling hips never breaking their rhythm even when his thighs began to quake. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of it, the way his entire form tingled and grew tense, something unidentifiable building higher and higher inside him.

When he came it knocked the breath right out of him, rendering him speechless and unable to make a sound. It felt like a wave of heat rolling through him and he curled his body inward under the onslaught, just barely managing to hold himself up on his knees as his partner rocked upward underneath him to continue fucking in to his clenching hole. Small desperate sounds escaped him with each thrust, unrelenting bursts of pleasure just this side of too much causing him to spasm and quiver until at last Tobi stiffened and came as well. With a quiet groan the other man subsided and both of them fell still but for the heaving of their chests as they fought for breath.  

“I’ve thought of a request for next time,” Tobi murmured in his original’s ear eventually, panting hot air across his sweat covered neck.

“Go on.” Still curled over his partner, spread across his lap with a softening cock still inside him, Tobirama barely mustered the energy to respond. On a good day he could go several rounds without tiring but it had been some time since he indulged in this sort of thing and he’d quite forgotten how boneless the pleasure made him feel.

“Same thing. But we switch positions.”

Chuckling weakly, Tobirama nodded. “Agreed.” He saw absolutely nothing distasteful about that request.

Neither of them said anything else for a short while, holding each other loosely while their heartrates returned to normal until finally they both realized at the same time that they could stand the sticky aftermath of sex no longer.

“Care for a shower?” Tobirama asked as he gingerly sat up, casting about for something to catch the fluids that standing would send dribbling down his thighs.

When his partner grinned he paused, understanding without having to ask what ideas had just popped in to the other man’s head. A shower to clean themselves off would be wonderful but just from the looks he was getting he knew that a thorough cleansing was not the only thing that was going to happen in there. Not that he had any complaints about that, really.

Others could say what they wanted about a man having his own clone as his soulmate; Tobirama and Tobi would happily ignore the uninformed opinions of bland-minded sheep who would rather stumble their way through life blindly. Their partnership made both of them happy and that was really all that mattered.


End file.
